It Takes Three
by blottedpen23
Summary: When Santana finds herself confronted with a depressed Brittany, she enlists the one and only Kurt Hummel to help her get Brittany out of her funk. A sequel of sorts to 'Just A Little Action To Calm Down The Nerves'.


**Title:** It Takes Three  
**Characters:** Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Smutiness; AU-ish...occurs somewhere in the B9  
**Summary:**

_When Santana finds herself confronted with a depressed Brittany, she enlists the one and only Kurt Hummel to help her get Brittany out of her funk._

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I didn't own Glee.  
**Note:** Yes, I went there...a sequel of sorts for Just A Little Action To Calm Down The Nerves. This may be read as a one-shot but it has references to the aforementioned fic and it would be awesome if you read that too :D

Hope you like this!

* * *

Life was great.

Ever since they won Nationals, the jocks have been pretty much giving him space (5 meters as per Coach Sylvester's rules); no dumpster dives, no slushies, not even derogatory words were flung his way. Three weeks of _normalcy_ and Kurt is in bliss. His grades are more than par and Mr. Schue people are actually appreciating his talent enough to at least give him a few lines in Glee. In short, life was perfect. Add the fact that he snatched up a fine young hunk of a specimen and are actually dating (read: going on dates and holding hands), it puts that added spring in his step every day.

And as he frolics walks along the hall to his next class, he feels himself being yanked into the janitor's closet making Kurt think that maybe the jocks had finally found a reason to touch him again (Coach Sylvester had already made a visual demonstration on what would happen if somebody so much as side checks one of her Cheerios). His hand automatically flies to his Cheerio top, straightening it and it's here he realizes just how dark and cramped the closet is. Kurt faintly remembers the countless times he's been inside it and hates just how everything is still the same and how it all still feels too familiar.

The telltale click of the door locking and the vague sound of movement told Kurt that he wasn't alone, firing all the alarm bells in his head. This is the first time somebody decided to join him inside and Kurt's got a feeling that there is no good intent behind the action. He shuffles backward as the gnawing fear of what these brutes might be planning on doing sends disturbing images to his mind that when his back meets the cold hard wall, Kurt freezes up; his breath caught in his throat.

Kurt tries hard to picture the punch he was sure coming his way but is caught off guard by the small hands that were now running up his chest teasingly as if to get a reaction from him.

_What the hell, Azimio! Talbert! Karof-_

Kurt's already jumbled thought process is cut off when the hands ended up fisting the front of his shirt and yanking him forward so hard that he feels his mouth crash onto his unknown assailant's. He tenses up quite dramatically but when he feels the familiar sensation of being kissed quite passionately by those all too familiar lips, Kurt breathes himself a sigh of relief. And when those lips start dipping to the underside of his jaw then back up to his mouth and the grip on his shirt slackens, he makes a grab of familiar polyester in front of him and exerting firm pressure so as to push away.

"To what do I owe you with this little rendezvous, Santana?"

The lips stop attacking him but are still close enough for Kurt to feel them moving against his; Santana's breath mingling with his own.

"Just shut up Hummel and kiss me."

It's said in a way that only Santana can but Kurt couldn't help but notice how it lacked the usual strength and demand. But before he could ask just what the hell is going on (winks and sexually charged innuendos were a given, but impromptu make-out sessions were not), she's all over him again.

And it's not like this wasn't hot or anything but Kurt just spent most of his lunch hour fixing his hair to its usual coif and he wasn't going to let anyone mess with that. Not even Santana Lopez.

Kurt gently pulls the Cheerio off him, rounding her and feeling around for the light switch. When he finally does get the light turned on, Kurt had to stop himself from gasping at the sight in front of him.

He calmly collects himself and looks at his would-be attacker with a critical eye. Santana merely gives him a look of disappointment, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest...but there was something _off_ about her. There were little scratch marks on her neck and forearms (which Kurt might have attributed to one of the Cheerios' mandatory weekly cat fights), but it was the wisps of hair that were out of place that gave it away. Santana was usually always kept so it's a sight to see her _disheveled_.

Kurt took the remaining steps between them and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

There was a pause there that made Kurt rethink his move of getting the girl to talk but it was no sooner than that, the Cheerio uncharacteristically backs down from her defensive stance and before Kurt knew it, words come spilling from her mouth, a flurry of words flying right at him...occasionally veering towards Spanish rant phrases that he had to put a hand up to tell her to slow down.

"It's Brittany...well, it's me...oh, I don't know." Kurt raises a brow at her as a smile starts tugging at his lips. He wasn't used to her being so open about things, but then again he thinks that it really is something to worry about since Santana couldn't seem to stop babbling about it in front of him, snark filling each and every word. Kurt puts up a hand again, only to be swatted away by the seemingly distraught cheerleader in front of him.

"This isn't funny."

"I know."

"But you're smiling."

Kurt's sorry, he really is...but he can't help it. Santana, the all around HBIC, is getting emotional in front of him. Another swat of a hand beings him back to his current conversation, this time keeping a straight face.

"Okay, tell me what happened..."

"Brittany and I don't hang out as much anymore and I hate it." Santana starts, keeping an eye on Kurt to gauge his reaction. So far? None. "Look, it's just that ever since her parrot died, she's been distancing herself. She barely talks to me anymore."

"It's called grieving, Santana."

"That's not my point, Hummel." Santana pointedly looks at Kurt and urges him to listen. "I try to make her feel good, to make her forget about that damned parrot, but she just wouldn't respond to anything. And by anything, I mean everything."

Kurt nods. He kinda knows what she's talking about, considering their own little escapade during Nationals.

"Hell, I even bought her a new bird and shoved it into her locker, but still... nothing!"

"So that's why you got those scratches..." Kurt says, a little more to himself than anyone and he tries so hard not to burst out laughing at the thought of Santana wrestling a bird into Brittany's locker. "But Santana that was 2 weeks ago..."

"Exactly! She doesn't usually go this long without having sex. I'm actually amazed at it if not afraid for her."

Kurt takes a moment to properly digest this new information and come to think of it, 2 weeks (is) a pretty long time for somebody like Brittany.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief as she sees Kurt finally nod in understanding.

"And what am I supposed to do with that situation?"

"I figured that you could help me cheer her up."

It didn't take much for Kurt to realize just what kind of cheering up Santana thought Brittany might need and he's already shaking his head no.

"You do know that I already have a boyfriend..."

"Oh, come on. It's not like we're trying to sabotage your relationship or anything, you're not Finn and Rachel..." Kurt tries to ignore the casually thrown tidbit. "I mean, we're only borrowing you for a few hours. And I don't think Ralph would mind if you'd be sleeping around with two hot beautiful Cheerios that are only in it for sex and nothing more."

Kurt wills himself not to roll his eyes as he feels Santana's arms crawl around his neck.

"You never know, you might learn a few stuff from us. And besides, I do know that Brittany's still a little hung up on you."

Santana makes a move towards him again but Kurt dodges her this time, disentangling himself from her clutches. He stops at the door with a hand on the handle and sighs.

"Just keep your hands off my hair and we'll talk more about this after Cheerio practice."

"Fantastic!"

-o-

There wasn't any Glee practice today, and he didn't have any classes with either of the two, so that when Kurt finally does get to see Brittany at the gym upon Coach Sylvester's prompting, he was surprised.

_She must have really loved that bird._

Brittany's sitting at the far end of the bleachers beside Becky, staring blankly in front of her, looking so lost and miserable that she barely even flinches when Coach Sylvester calls her attention for not listening to her. Kurt could only send a sympathetic smile towards Santana, along with his non-verbal cue that he would take part in their previous agreement, before bounding off the bleachers for a few laps around the gym since Sylvester does not tolerate lax attitudes amongst her Cheerios.

After practice, Kurt drags Brittany by the arm towards his car, with Santana falling in step with them along the way. He takes them to Breadstix for a light dinner (none of them eats much: Brittany still hasn't regained her appetite, Santana was too busy watching Brittany pick on her food, while Kurt's pretty anxious than anything).

When Brittany does decide to show signs of life, all that she talks about is how her parrot died because she accidentally crushed it as she closed her locker and Santana shakes her head as Kurt cringes in horror. And it's here that Kurt realizes what Santana was truly talking about. Brittany looked sad...pathetic really, and it's when she starts sobbing that Kurt pays the bill and ushers them both back to the car.

Brittany really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere else but home but Santana coaxes her to tag along under the pretense that they'd be having a Disney movie marathon at Kurt's house. Brittany relents after Kurt tells her that she could pick the movies.

Once they're inside his room, Kurt and Santana make this unspoken deal that if they ever were going to get their Brittany back, it would be best if they start now. This sad version of the usually bubbly Cheerio is unnerving and dampening all their moods.

Santana, isn't one to waste time, proceeds to kiss Brittany; her hands roaming the blonde's lithe body. Kurt stands back and watches as Brittany simply stands there before gently pushing the Latina off her.

"I thought we were watching movies?" Kurt tries hard to keep his eyes from ever meeting Brittany's somber looking ones. "You said we were going to watch movies..."

Santana takes Brittany's hand and leads her further into the room averting her attention away from Kurt lest they want the boy to burst into a guilty mess.

"We're just trying to help you, Brit. You've been feeling down ever since your parrot died and I thought that if maybe Kurt here helped, you'll be back to the usual Brittany we know...the cheerful dazed looking one."

Kurt nearly chokes on his own saliva as he hears Santana try to talk to Brittany. The words seem so foreign coming from Santana's mouth, but it sounded earnest that Kurt couldn't help but think that maybe he's intruding on something personal. And he sees Brittany smile (it's barely there but it's a start) that makes him think that maybe they've gotten some progress, that maybe Brittany was finally going to get out of her funk.

"But Kurt's a capital-G gay..." Kurt feels Brittany's eyes back on him and he shifts uncomfortably in his place. "He barely did anything while we were dating."

"I don't think he'll do what you're asking him to do, San." Brittany pulls away from Santana, and this time the latter is turning to Kurt for some back-up. "Besides, I already made out with him. My perfect record is safe..."

Kurt thinks it's sweet of Brittany to actually acknowledge his sexuality and not forcing anything on anyone but given that he's already helped Santana before, he thinks it might not be so difficult to at least make Brittany feel good about herself...at least for tonight. He risks a glance at the two and Kurt could only shake his head before striding towards the blonde, cupping her face with his hands. He could see the surprised look she gives him, but Kurt merely smiles before pressing his mouth to hers. It's quick and chaste and he feels Brittany not responding so he takes it up a notch (they've made out before yes, but he wasn't into it as much and really, it was more friendly pecking than anything), brushing his tongue lightly against her lip, trying to coax some form of response from the blonde. And that seemed to do the trick that he very nearly moans when Brittany starts to kiss him back. Kurt, surprised at the girl's quick recovery, almost backs off but Brittany's hands that have somehow found their way into his hair stops him from moving. When she finally succumbs and brings tongue into the kiss, Kurt takes the opportunity and draws her nearer to him. And as he hears her moan against his lips, it only invigorates him more that when they do break apart, he sees that familiar glint back in her eye and Kurt could tell that maybe Santana's unconventional plan is actually going to work.

He smirks at a lustful looking Santana as Brittany is left a little dazed (Kurt has to admit, that's one of the best kisses he's ever had). "Santana's told me you're holding out a different type of record. I wouldn't mind to be on that list. "

It takes a moment for Brittany to respond to that but when everything clicks for her, she finally _finally_ let's out a squeal and runs up to Santana and quickly kisses her...thanking her. Brittany lets out another giggle as she grabs Kurt's hand with her right and Santana's on her left and pulling them both towards the bed.

-o-

Kurt's content on sitting back against his headboard with Brittany sitting between his legs as Santana works on her. Though the Latina is obscured from his view by Brittany's wild blonde hair, Kurt could tell that whatever she's doing must be incredible given how Brittany is practically squirming against him, challenging whatever restraint he has.

A strangled moan cuts through the mostly silent air as Brittany's hands fall flat against Kurt's thighs, occasionally tightening as she builds up toward her release. Kurt could feel her start to shudder against him so he tries to help her along by taking each of her hands in his, giving her something easier to grasp as he places soft kisses on her bare shoulder.

It's supposed to help her keep a sense of control so as to not go over the edge too quickly, but apparently Kurt miscalculated just how sensitive Brittany has become after being deprived for so long. Not to mention just how Santana knew how to wind the other up to the point of thrashing.

Kurt feels Brittany writhe against him and he briefly wonders just how many guys would kill to be him right now. Not that he's complaining...not at all. But it surprises him though at how easily he's gotten used to this agreement.

Sleeping with a girl was one thing (and very much needed at the time), but with two? Kurt thought it was impossible.

But the sensation of skin to skin contact brings him back to the present and can't help but to stifle a moan when Brittany's back comes in contact with his hips. Kurt hears Santana's own restraints break as the girl moan against Brittany, which inadvertently brings the blonde past the point of no return that with a rather violent jerk, Brittany comes, pleasure coursing through her in waves.

When Santana brings her head up, Brittany releases her death grip on Kurt's hands and just grabs Santana, pulling her close and capturing the Latina's mouth in hers, practically devouring her.

"Feeling better?"

"Getting there." Brittany's giggle floats across the room then she brings a hand behind her, grabbing Kurt's head so she could kiss him. And he complies by bending his head forward and angling his face just right. The taste of something different apparently is what sets Kurt off, this time the moan he'd been suppressing is drawn out and Brittany's response of tightening her grip on his hair is almost immediate.

The charged kiss momentarily closes off Kurt's remaining senses that it takes a minute for him to realize that Santana had gone up from the bed. And from a distance, he hears her rummage through her duffel bag...only to come back to bed to hand him a little packet. Kurt promptly breaks his kiss with Brittany, much to her dismay.

"I'm not...I don't..." Kurt stares back at Santana and he sees her pointed look that he sighs his consent as he feels Brittany melt into him "How...?"

Brittany's giggling again and there's shifting across the bed. This time Brittany hops off the mattress, giving Santana clearance to pin him down against the sheets. She runs a finger along his abdomen, over to the waistband of his boxers, shuddering in response as he hears Santana's husky voice in his ear. "Don't worry. I'll talk you through it."

Kurt nods, albeit nervously and helps Santana get rid of his boxers. He watches helplessly as she throws it haphazardly on the floor, briefly cringing at the way his $100 underpants is being handled. But then he feels something cold in between his legs and they involuntarily spread. Kurt gasps in surprise as he feels Santana's fingers in him. He briefly looks up to see Brittany holding up a bottle of lube and he couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. It's then that he sees Santana reaching for the packet still in his hand, ripping it open with her teeth. She hands it to Brittany, who promptly straddles him that all Kurt sees is her round ass. He almost gave in and allowed his hand to caress a cheek but he is soon distracted when he feels Brittany's mouth on him. The unexpected warmth wrings out a gasp from him and Kurt could already feel the rush of blood down to his nether regions, making the girls giggle that Kurt had to cover his face with his arm out of sheer embarrassment. Kurt had to stop himself from thrusting up into the warm wetness of Brittany's mouth, but the combination of Santana's fingers and the fact that Brittany's practically swallowing him whole was enough to drive Kurt crazy.

But then everything stopped. Kurt lets out a strangled moan much to the girls' amusement but it didn't mask the feeling of something being slipped onto his cock and then they were moving again; bodies and limbs in motion as they change positions...the mattress emitting its squeaks of disapproval.

And in no time at all, Kurt found himself on his hands and knees with Brittany smiling up to him and Santana behind him, her hands ghosting over his hips. Brittany pulls his head down for a kiss and he obliges, relaxing against her. But then he feels something blunt against his entrance, and the memories of his somewhat drunken escapade with Santana come to the forefront of his mind. And when Kurt feels it nudging against him, he could only imagine just how Santana was able to keep it hidden for the entire day given how difficult it would have been to keep a sparkly silicone toy from the ever prying eyes of horny McKinley teenagers.

"I told you I'm gonna teach you how to do this, Hummel." Santana positions herself between Kurt's legs and guides the shaft into his loosened entrance. She kneads his buttocks as she feels him stiffen, but urges him to move nonetheless. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Santana starts out with long deep thrusts at a snail's pace to allow Kurt to relax against her. When he finally deems it okay to move, he shifts himself on his elbows as Santana keeps a grip on his sides so as to not lose the contact between them. Santana maintains the pace, urging Kurt on. And when she hears both Kurt and Brittany moan in unison, Santana smiles. "Yes, that's it."

This time, she let's Kurt set the pace, following along with his thrusts...pushing in just as he thrusts into Brittany. And judging by the blonde's increasing moans, Kurt's a fast learner.

Brittany tries hard to keep her breathing in check. All those years of training with the Cheerios and now Glee has helped her control her breathing, but when Kurt suddenly decides to shift to a better angle and finds her spot, Brittany finds herself panting beneath him. She squirms as she tries to accommodate his entire length and he gasps in response.

It's definitely a new sensation for Kurt and it amazes him to no end, the tightness, the heat...it leaves him flushed. He feels hands roam across his back, fingers scraping, and he hisses in response (the girls' got long fingernails, what can he do?). Sensing his discomfort, Brittany draws his head down and he couldn't help but moans at the sensory overload. He's got Santana fucking him from behind, hitting him right at the spot each and every time, and he's got Brittany's heat enveloping him that he could literally hear his heart pound in his ears, drowning out every sound, every breath, and every moan out in his periphery.

But for some reason, the thought of them being quite the noisy trio cuts through the haze, his innate sense of paranoia shifting into view. And it seems that Santana and Brittany sensed it too. Brittany starts to dig her heels on the small of his back as if to tell him to thus harder, while Santana leans forward, permitting maximum skin contact...which only increases their "volume" so to speak.

And Kurt's quite thankful for his soundproofed room lest he wants his father to have a heart attack.

Not that his dad is here...no, but that would just be awkward as hell.

But here he was doing something he was so sure he'd never do...having himself inside a woman. But as he finds himself grunting each thrust and Brittany replies with hitched breaths of her own. He was so caught up in the building pressure inside that Kurt didn't even feel Santana pull away from him. All he feels his how Brittany's spasming around him, the contractions coming in fewer intervals.

"Make her come, Hummel. She's nearly there." And it's Santana's voice against his ear and Brittany's quiet thrashing beneath him that deep sets Kurt into pounding Brittany hard that she comes for the second time tonight, her limbs going limp. Kurt gives himself a few more thrusts before stopping completely despite being still hard inside Brittany. And when he starts pulling out, Brittany wraps her arms around his shoulders and keeps him in place.

"You haven't come yet." And she states it with so much sincerity that Kurt could only shrug in response.

"I'm doing this for you, Brit, not for me." Kurt replies despite his growing frustration with himself for being so near but just not being able to let go, but Brittany still doesn't relinquish her hold of him-tightening even and Kurt could only close his eyes, breathing deep to keep himself calm. It isn't until he feels a hand on his cheek that he opens his eyes and looks down to see a spent Brittany, smiling...urging him to continue. Kurt hesitantly complies as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, giving her one small peck there.

Santana almost makes a move to go behind Kurt to help him along, but Brittany's other hand was on hers before she could move an inch.

"I got this, San." Santana watches the two warily, Kurt was starting to show the first signs of panic but Brittany was calm and that's all she needs to know. She nods and promptly moves away.

Brittany brings her arms and legs around Kurt again, drawing him closer to her, feeling his tense muscles beneath her fingers. She then starts meeting his thrusts with bucks of her own and this somehow does the trick because Kurt's jerking again. She clenched her inner muscles and silently congratulates herself as he lets out a groan.

"God, Brittany..."

The sweat on his back is making it more difficult for her to hold on but she hangs tight, feeling that familiar pressure increasing yet again. But this time, Brittany makes a promise to herself that she won't come unless Kurt does. And judging by his already haggard breathing and uncoordinated thrusts, Kurt is pretty close.

And with the tightening of Brittany's walls, Kurt grunts out his release, collapsing against the blonde beneath him as she openly gathers him in her arms.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry..."

Santana moves towards the two again and cuddles against Brittany's side, relishing their combined heat. Kurt still hadn't moved from his position on top of Brittany, but seeing that the girl still had a rather strong embrace on him, Kurt didn't think he would be able to get off at all.

His limbs are still practically mush, but when Santana begins moving against Brittany, Kurt snaps his head up and tries to get up because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to stop the heat that had began to run down his body and back to his groin. And it doesn't help that he's still _in_ Brittany.

But thankfully, it doesn't take Santana long enough to get a release from rubbing herself on Brittany's thigh and soon everybody stills again; bodies slick and warm. But not wanting to take any more chances, Kurt tries to extract himself from the pile, muttering apologies left and right.

Santana hears him apologizing, and it takes a lot for her to not smack Kurt upside on the head. "Oh, just pipe down Hummel. You made Brit come twice, and no one's ever done that before...except me of course."

Kurt, who still hasn't regained his breath yet, turns his head to a smirking Santana, then back to a delighted Brittany. "That true?"

"Yes," Brittany kisses him, giggling as she feels him get re-acquainted with her breasts as he pathetically falls back on Brittany; strained limbs protesting. "And to think you're a capital-G gay..."

"That I am." With one well-placed hand, Kurt successfully pulls himself off of Brittany, settling to her other side as Santana hungrily takes her mouth with her own.

"How you feeling, babe?"

Brittany turns to Santana, their foreheads touching, their breaths becoming one. Brittany gives off a contented sigh, reaching blindly behind her for Kurt's hand. When she does get a grip on his hand, she threads her fingers with his and pulls his arm over her; his body relaxing against hers, the warmth of his breath tickling her nape. It's only then that Brittany finally gives Santana a smile, nodding ever so subtly.

"Better."


End file.
